Shuffle Shuffle Surfer Girl
by anna'azure
Summary: a quick 'Shuffle' of songs about Anela and Kaldur


Put your ipod or other music player on shuffle.

For 10 songs, write a drabble relating to the song.

You may ONLY use the pairing that you choose.

You only have the length of the song to _**write and edit**_ the drabble

You have to use the songs in order-no skipping around

########

i do not ownYoung justice or Kaldur, i do own my OC Anela though.

OC used:

**name:** Anela Kealoha  
**Age:** 18**  
Is From: **Niihau, Hawii**  
Height/build:**5'7  
Athletic build from surfing and cross country running all her life  
**hair:** dark brown curly waist length most commonly braided on in a messy bun  
**Eyes:** brown/green depending on the day/light/mood  
**skin:** bronze tan due to her Hawaiian heritage and being in the sun all the time  
**Job:** High School Senior, hopes to some day surf/model for ROXY

1) **HIM** - _Lunic_

She drove down the highway windows down and the wind rushing around her. the moonlight hitting the pavement makes her think of a stair way to heaven. she had a made a huge mistake leaving him. yes it had hurt to wake up with out him every other morning because some sort of crisis had called him away to do some sort of super hero type thing or another but

2)**Gun Powder And Lead**- _Miranda Lambert_

she almost laughed to her self when she noticed everything in her life seemed to revolve around her car.

Mary was huddled up in the passenger seat next to her tears still streaming down her cheeks, a dainty hand coming up to gently wipe the moister from her bruised flesh but she had stopped sobbing and screaming a few miles back. she made a small noise of displeasure when Anela took the exit that lead to the cause of her bruises

3)**The Negative Sex**- _IAMX_

She laughed swaying her hips to the pounding bass singing along with some song she couldn't remember how she knew but some how she just did and that was 'A O-K' with her. she blinked as some one removed the amber colored bottle that had put her in this positive mood from her.

"hey man if you want one go get-"

4) **Kill You**- _DethKlok_

She watched as Kaldur stepped forward putting a hand on Conner's arm and help defuse the situation by gently coaxing him away from the leather clad girl.

it was like slow motion as she saw the blonds fist shoot out just as the tall muslced boy turned his back to her.

Anela wasn't sure what happened but next thing she knew she was standing over the prissy clubgoer who was now laying on the ground with a busted lip and possibly fractured jaw

"I thought you said you're momma would bitch you out if you hit a girl" she spat Anela chuckeld

"i said if i let him hit a girl i said nothign about myself doing so"

5) **No Song Unheard**- _hellacopters_

she laughed riding down the road, for the first time in a long time not the one driving but instead in the back seat of Tylers suv perched in her boy friends lap "so that everyone has a place to sit".

"man i wish there was a clock with no hands" she said with a grin leaning her head back

**6) **Me & Your Cigarette's**- **_**Miranda Lambert**_

She blinked as the lit cig was snatched out of her hand and tossed to the ground only to be stepped on

"i thought you said you quit." Kal said evenly as his eyes met hers. she could see a touch of hurt and betrayal in those blue eyes of his.

"i had, but after the night i just had i thought i could justify one drag"

7) **Oh Boy**- _Miss Li_

She laughed tugging him down into the water with her as they splashed and played. no one made her feel like this, so happy and free. she wished that days like this last for ever.

8)** A Pain That I'm Used To**

Anela felt like she was in a fog. walking down the busy streets of San Fransisco, neon lights beckoning her. but it was as if her head was under water, or some one had replaced her brain with cotton candy. she was numb to the core and she had her father to blame for that.

she hated how he always treated her brother, his actual blood child, five times better then her.

she hated his racsism and how he hated Kaldur for no reason other then his skin color.

though she wondered why she was surprised, after all this was a pain she should be used to by now.

9) **Seems Like We Lost It**- _Miss Li_

It was three months before she met Kaldur that she had broken up with Sam.

"i just don't feel it anymore" she said softly leaning against the side of her car, cigarette dangling from her finger tips. she could hear birds chirping in in the parking lot of their local park.

"we could work this out" he said pleadingly standing before her with a look of pain on his face, and strangly enough still looking so cute that

10) **Bad Girl Friend- **_Theory of a Dead Man_

Kadur could not believe his eyes.

his girlfriend, the modest surfer was standing on the table in the middle of some high school house party, clad in nothing but a tight tank top and what he assumed was supposed to be a very short skirt, dancing around in ways that he was sure were going to leave his cheeks red from weeks. she grinned spotting him in the crowd, a look of mischief in her eyes. draining the last of the beer bottle in her hand and tossing it away

nd and tossing it away


End file.
